flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis
Artemis Spicer Backstory: Since Artemis's mother was a teacher at the Academy of Northern Arcana, Artemis grew up primarily on the school grounds. Surrounded by strange magics of all kinds, Artemis grew fascinated by arcane prospects and, with a natural aptitude for it, learned magic at an early age. She grew up bilingual, learning both common and elvish, and after learning to read and write she taught herself gnomish as well. When she was 8 she was officially enrolled at ANA. Since literacy is the only core prerequisite for a girl to be admitted in the school's junior programs, she was able to join much earlier than her peers, and being surrounded by wizards her whole life it didn't take her very long to advance to the school's core curriculum. The academy has no official rule on graduating or attaining a degree, but at the age of 18 (with the outside pressures of her mother's financial situation and trip to Alfenheim) Artemis decided she had learned all there was to learn at ANA and pronounced herself graduated, ready to teach at her own school once it was build. Relationships: Helena: At this point, Helena is Artemis's closest friend. Though their sources of magic are different, Helena spends a lot of her time learning about the Arcane, which is Artemis's passion. Because of this, they have something to bond over in their free time. Perhaps more important than their love of the arcane, Helena seems to like Artemis quite a lot simply by default, which saves the introverted Artemis from having to leave her studies to have a social life. But even though Helena is Artemis's closest friend, she still doesn't know that she can trust her with any secrets, especially if it has to do with someone she's attracted to. Artemis also feels very uncomfortable when Helena acts up around Tarthurac. Dolan: When Artemis first met Dolan she saw him as a little too cold. But that feeling quickly changed when he thanked her for sticking up for him in the ruined library of Faerbaron. For the next few months, Artemis had a crush on Dolan, and even considered leaving the guild when he did, though her need for gold to build her school kept her from doing so. When she had the funds to build her school, she decided to follow Dolan to New Town so she could help bring people to his settlement. And as time has gone on, Artemis's interest in him has faded. She still sees him as a good person and a friend, but realizes he's too focused on his family (and his secrets) and she's too focused on her studies, and there isn't a lot of common ground between them. That said, she still sees that he's feeling under a lot of pressure, even though many members of the guild don't, and she wants to make sure they don't make life difficult for him. Tarthurac: Artemis sees Tarthurac as a strong, confident, and qualified leader for Wadha guild. She tries to keep her distance, as she has no idea how bad things might get if she stepped on his toes, but it seems like Tarthurac likes her, and she wants to keep it that way. Her biggest fear toward Tarthurac is that he and Helena don't get along, and while Artemis doesn't want to get on Helena's bad side or make her feel bad, when there are conflicts between her and Tarthurac Artemis usually feel's Tarthurac is in the right. Palar: Artemis likes Palar, but she sometimes wonders why he considers her a friend. The two have sent letters back and forth when Palar was away, but Artemis doesn't feel very close to him. He's fascinated with culture, but Artemis has little interest, and he comes from a land of dragons, which is fascinating, but he dwells more on his land's politics than things like his people's magical potential. Artemis suspects that he's friends with her because she's nice, and he wants to keep a dialogue open with the people of Flouna, and that he might have felt rejected on his first trip there. So for that reason, she wants to make sure she keeps her friendship with him as long as possible. Blažej: On Artemis's first encounter with Blazej, she ended up slapping him out of anger, first for suddenly popping out of nowhere to kill a beast they were fighting, second for using magic to make them think the beast was alive again, and third for acting stupid despite being a powerful wizard. But as time has gone on, she's realized Blazej has a lot of problems, and maybe it's best if she just stay away from him for now. He's proving himself to be extremely competent, but increasingly unapproachable. Somehow he understands the intricate arcana well enough to cast a fireball, but doesn't even understand basic concepts like gender and hygiene. Either he's playing a fool every day or he has a lot of problems. Regardless, it frustrates Artemis that someone so ignorant could nearly be her equal in the arcane, so she chooses to keep a distance from him. If Blazej wants to admit that he's competent but quirky, he'd be welcome to come to Artemis's school at any time. But until he learns concepts such as laundry, etiquette, and honesty he can just be Tarthurac's baby. Luckily, Blazej tends to avoid the spotlight, so it's unlikely that parents will see him and decide the arcane arts are too vile for their children. Hopefully his irresponsible persona won't ruin any children's chances of experiencing the joys of learning magic for themselves. Trivia: * Artemis is probably the only non-religious spellcaster to use Radiant damage from most of her spells. She chooses radiant whenever possible because of the lack of collateral damage. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters